


Něco nového

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Krátké pwp s Bodiem a Doylem a močením.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 1





	Něco nového

Doyle vyšel za Bodiem z kuchyňky a zamířili k výtahu a domů. Po dlouhé době odcházeli z práce před šestou jako normální lidi. Co s načatým večerem? Mohli by jet k němu, objednat si čínu, otevřít pivo a, jak zná Bodieho, k něčemu by došlo už na pohovce, protože spolu neměli chvíli o samotě pomalu týden. Spokojeně se usmál. Proč si to nepřiznat, tahle Bodieho nedočkavost mu dělala dobře. Tentokrát by mohli – 

„Ještě si odskočím.“ 

– tentokrát by mohli zkusit něco nového. Děkuju, Bodie, žes mi to připomněl, žes mě navnadil. Klidně jsi to mohl doříct: „Odskočím se vymočit.“ Zachvěl se vzrušením. Několik posledních dní ho představa močení fascinovala. Neodbytně se mu vkrádala do snů, ze kterých se probouzel s neurčitými vzpomínkami na teplý proud moči a s erekcí. Představil si Bodieho u mušle, jak si rozepíná kalhoty, vytahuje z nich penis, zamíří a vypustí proud horké, žlutavé moči. Zavřel oči. Nejvyšší čas přestat blouznit a vrhnout se do toho naostro. 

„K tobě nebo ke mně?“ zeptal se Bodie, když se znovu zjevil na chodbě. Jako kdybychom trávili volné večery u něj. Ptá se jen proto, že chce slyšet, co chystám dobrého k večeři, aby se na to mohl celou cestu autem těšit. Jak málo ti, Bodie, stačí ke štěstí. Tvoje zvrhlé choutky se omezují na čokoládovou zmrzlinu po večeři a muchlování na kanapi u televize. Uvidíme, co řekneš na dnešní hlavní chod. 

„K tobě,“ řekl Doyle nahlas a přidal do kroku. „Došlo mi pivo.“ Na parkovišti se vydal ke svému autu a Bodie poslušně za ním. 

„Fajn, objednáme si čínu a pustíme si toho Clinta Eastwooda, co jsem si minulý týden půjčil. Na obalu píšou, že je to drama, to by se ti mohlo líbit.“ 

„To drama nepochybně spočívá v tom, že bezelstní diváci jako ty budou do posledních chvíle trnout strachy, jestli Clint přežije nebo ne,“ uchechtl se Doyle. Kdepak, Bodie, garantuju ti, že na televizi nebudeš mít ani pomyšlení. 

„Bezelstní?“ vykulil na něj Bodie nevěřícně oči. Celou cestu až k němu se pak dohadovali o dějových zvratech v kovbojkách, což Doyleovi vyhovovalo, protože tím pádem nemyslel jen na to, co jedou k Bodiemu dělat, a nemusel potlačovat erekci. 

U Bodieho v bytě ale už vzrušení sotva přemáhal. Šel rovnou do kuchyně a z ledničky si vzal plechovku piva, zatímco Bodie si v obýváku svlékl bundu a objednával čínu. Pak se odebral za ním do kuchyně, jak ostatně Doyle čekal. Bodie bez něj nevydržel ani pět minut. Usmál se na něj a postavil plechovku, ze které jen upil, na stůl. Bodie si to správně vyložil jako pozvání, došel až k němu a začali se líbat. Doyle si ho přitáhl a ucítil Bodieho erekci. Připomnělo mu to nedávnou Bodieho průpovídku: „ztopoření z nuly na sto za tři vteřiny“. Ale nezapomeň, hochu, že k tomu potřebuješ taky mě. 

Stačil jemný tlak a Bodie před ním klečel s téměř lačným pohledem, divže se neolizoval. Oč že ses na moje péro těšil celou cestu víc, než na nějakou umaštěnou čínu? Společná večeře je jen záminka. Bodie se mu otřel tváří o poklopec a zvedl ruce, aby mu ho rozepnul. Tohle mi Bodie nedělej, nebo ztvrdnu ještě víc a z předkrmu nic nebude. Doyle jeho ruce odstrčil a Bodie ho začal hladit po stehnech a zavřel oči v slastném očekávání. To je ono, Bodie. 

Rozepnul si poklopec, slyšel jak Bodie nedočkavě vydechl, vymanil napůl ztopořený penis ze sevření slipů a vypustil na Bodieho obličej horký proud moči. Cítil, jak se mu Bodieho prsty překvapeně sevřely na stehnech, a uchváceně sledoval, jak jeho moč stéká Bodiemu po dlouhých řasách zavřených očí, jak mu teče po tvářích a nádherně kane přes rty. Teď se Bodie olízl, snad reflexivně, snad ze zvědavosti, a nechal ústa pootevřená, nechal si do nich stékat jeho moč. 

Když proud odumřel, Doyleovým přirozením pulzovalo vzrušení tak mocné, že se divil, že se ještě neudělal. Prudce si přitlačil Bodieho mokrý obličej do klína a sotva ho Bodie vzal do úst, začal přirážet. Po pár přírazech byl hotový, vystříkal se Bodiemu hluboko do krku a opřený o linku chvíli oddechoval. 

Zatímco Bodie popadal dech, zapnul si kalhoty, naposledy se podíval na jeho mokrý obličej, vlhkou košili a vdechl štiplavý pach moči. Potom Bodieho obešel, vyšel z kuchyně a zabouchl za sebou dveře jeho bytu. 

Dá Bodiemu čas, aby se vzpamatoval a vstřebal to, a jakmile dostanou delší volno, vrhnou se na to znovu. Tohle je totiž, Bodie, zdaleka to nejlepší, co jsme spolu dělali. 

\- konec -

**Author's Note:**

> Za beta-read děkuju D.J. Orlovskému.


End file.
